descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Rena
As any planet, Dathomir has their fairy tales and legends. But unlike those we read in books, there has never been a happy ending to this one... The myths and legends Deep within the swamps of Dathomir lays a house. Within that house lives a woman. Within that woman lives darkness so far beyond anyone's imagination that even the Nightsisters tell their children of the old woman instead of the buggy man. Priscila Rena is a woman so scary one could go blind just by looking at her true form but she conceals it from all, putting images in their head. Images of a fallen sister of their own, the Nightsisters say. As if pulled from the darkest pits of hell, the old woman wields incredible magic not even Allya dared speak of. Some say she sees the future though she has never given a prophecy for this to be confirmed. Those that have met her say she says the strangest things and they swear on their life that these things have come true for them. There is no proof though. Others say she can reach into your body and rip out your soul if you let her, only to feed on it to give her more years on this planet. Not a single person has returned to tell such a tale. Those that have gone to see her say she is terrifying, worse than what they had imagined. And yet those that do visit the woman in the swamp go because they had no where else to turn. Their problems are so severe that not even the mightly Allya can save them anymore, only the darkess deep within this woman. What all are convinced is that her speciality are curses. If one is lucky, those curses will be in their favor. If they are not, their soul will forever be damned. The true Story The Nightsister known as Priscilla Rena to the people of Dathomir is a 106 year old woman leaving in the swamps of Dathomir. She is also known as the Witch expert for Curses, however what the people of her planet don't know is that she hasn't been a Nightsister for over half a century now. Once young and beautiful, Cyra, as was her given name, left Dathomir to learn other ways of the Force. She met a Sith Mistress who taught her the ways of the Force. At the time, she learned a great deal of powers and could still use the spells she had been taught at home. But when she returned to the Nightsister over-clan and faced her Mother, she was punished for abandoning her world. Her mother knew her well enough to know how her daughter was vain and considered herself beautiful and thus cursed her by taking away her beauty and youth, which is a curse she referred to as Curse of Vileness. But that wasn't all she did. Her mother, skilled with curses, didn't blink an eye before she chanted again and closed off the connection to their world as well to her, stripping her of her spells and the ability to learn new ones, known in their family as Curse of the Void. Swept with fury over what had been done to her, seeing the face she bore now, Cyra lost it and killed her mother on the spot then vanished from the over-clan. With her Mother dead, no one learned of the curses that had taken place but rumors began to grow in time. Cyra, assuming the name Priscilla Rena from that day on, focused on the powers that she still possessed. She would never reveal to a living soul that she had no longer the use of her spells, carefully hiding her powers by chanting to herself in front of witnesses. Much of the spells she once used for similar spells, she repeated this very day, making the Witches around her believe she did indeed have the power to perform spells. For the past fifty years, she had been living in the swamp, accepting visitors that had many requests. Some wanted curses to be thrown, others wanted them lifted. For a special fee, sometimes even int he form of another's life, she granted those wishes. But not before putting on a show to make her visitors fear her. But after fifty years of practicing a type of magic not quite welcoming the Witches, she has managed to strike her revenge against her dead Mother and all the Witches of the planet. The Curse of Lazaretto, a Curse that would allow no stranger to ever learn a single spell, ever again. Further more, no Witch could learn the dark magic known as Sith magicks or light magic known as Jedi magick - the Curse of Eschewal. She could not take away the powers they had learned so far but she made sure her curse could not be broken by anymore but her. Force Powers Due to the curse inflicted by her Mother, Cyra has lost all spells and is forever banned from using them and even learning new ones. For along time, she worked on finding a way to free herself from this curse but having failed many times over, she focused herself on a new goal - expending Force Powers she posesses and learning new ones, as well as throwing curses on other Witches as part of her revenge over them. Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Sith Master Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Master Category:Former Witch Category:Force User Category:Female Category:Dathomir